


Теория и практика

by irguiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irguiz/pseuds/irguiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— В чем дело, Поттер? — равнодушно интересуется профессор. — Разве вы не за этим ко мне пришли?<br/>— Я пришел к вам за теоретической частью...<br/>— Теория без практики бесполезна, Поттер, — протягивает профессор. — Вам ли этого не знать?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория и практика

**Author's Note:**

> ПостХогвартс. Последняя фраза нагло украдена у Достоевского))

— Поттер, вашу мать! Какого драного гоблина вы тут шляетесь в два часа ночи?!

Я передергиваю плечами. Ну да. Представить реакцию профессора на мое появление несложно. Но у меня просто нет другого выхода! Правда, нет. Честное гриффиндорское.

Глубокая ночь. Уже давно все спят и видят десятый сон, и только я, великий Гарри Поттер, крадусь по темным коридорам Хогвартса по ужасно срочному делу. Вопрос жизни и смерти, пожалуй, ведь других у меня и не бывает.

Нет, если бы не Гермиона, я и не вспомнил бы наш дурацкий уговор пожениться в один день всем вместе. Мерлин обидел нашу подругу феноменальной памятью, и мне теперь, как всегда, за это отдуваться. В чем, собственно, суть проблемы? Да в общем-то ни в чем, просто завтра у меня свадьба, а я, как бы это покультурней выразиться... к супружеским обязанностям не очень готов. Можно сказать, совсем не готов.

Как так получилось? Ну я же Гарри Поттер, не до этого мне было. Я грешный мир от Волдеморта спасал. А потом посоветоваться и вовсе не с кем стало — не выносить же данный вопрос на обсуждение в Аврорате, в конце концов. Мои парни хоть и с юмором, но такого точно не поймут. А мне только этих насмешек не хватало. Довольно того, что по жизни очкариком кличут. Шуточек на эту тему я точно не переживу.

Вот и нужная дверь в заветных подземельях. Постучать или сразу войти? Чует мое сердце, культурно разбудить профессора не получится. Нет, я никогда и ни за что не пошел бы за этим делом к Снейпу, если бы не обстоятельства...

Задуматься на тем, правда ли это, я не успел — дверь распахнулась, и зельевар предстал передо мной во всей своей красе.

— Поттер? — как-то буднично осведомляется он. — Ну заходи.

Я ошеломленно моргаю, но захожу. Спорить со Снейпом я зарекся давно. Да и дело у меня серьезное, можно и не такое потерпеть.

Снейп убирает со стола ингредиенты и оборачивается ко мне, скрестивши руки на груди. Впечатляет, профессор. Вам бы в театре играть.

Ловлю себя на том, что натурально любуюсь им. Кажется, я понимаю, чего так вздыхала Гермиона по двойному шпиону: фигуре и статности профессора позавидовали бы и самые спортивные оперативники Аврората. Вот только шрам от укуса Нагайны слегка портит картину. Трясу головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, но сердце почему-то колотится как сумасшедшее.

— Случилось, — киваю я. — Только... Вы действительно согласны помочь?

Снейп закатывает глаза с явным желанием врезать мне по физиономии. Или, по крайней мере, снять баллы с Гриффиндора. Ну слава Мерлину, хоть что-то не меняется.

— Поттер, градус вашей тупости перестал меня удивлять уже давно. Быстро говорите, что вам надо или проваливайте отсюда.

Вот так бы сразу, профессор! Ловлю себя на том, что идиотски улыбаюсь во все тридцать два зуба. Как же мне, оказывается, не хватает всего этого сейчас. Права, ой как права была Гермиона, когда говорила, что без профессора нет ни Хогвартса, ни нашего детства. Сейчас мне снова пятнадцать, и я с такой же идиотской физиономией взираю на Снейпа, пытаясь членораздельно выразить свою нужду. И даже по-английски.

— Что вы там мямлите, Поттер? Предлагаете мне самому угадать, зачем вас сюда принесло?

Я абсолютно уверен, что он уже прекрасно знает, чего мне от него надо, но просто не может отказать себе в удовольствии увидеть растерянного великого Поттера. Понимаю вас, профессор, мне тоже остогоблинела эта слава.

Тянуть книзла за хвост больше становится невозможным, и я быстро, пока хватает решимости, обрушиваю на Снейпа причину своего появления. Перевожу взгляд на профессора не сразу, но тут же столбенею от увиденного. Профессор смотрит на меня удивленно, и даже как-то растерянно. Смущенный Снейп?! Такого даже в страшном сне не увидишь...

— Вы серьезно?.. — голос профессора тоже звучит неуверенно, и я вообще перестаю что-либо понимать. Ведь это же Снейп, великий и ужасный! И его смущает моя просьба?.. Ну да, попахивает откровенным идиотизмом, но ведь это же я, Гарри Поттер, чего еще от меня ждать? Или я, как обычно, о чем-то не знаю?..

— Абсолютно серьезно, профессор, — киваю я, стараясь говорить уверенным голосом. — У меня больше нет вариантов.

— И вы считаете, что я прямо-таки брошусь выручать вас? Уверенность Героя всея магической Британии?

Я не верю своим ушам: Снейп пытается язвить, но у него это не получается!.. Такой бархатной нежности в его голосе я не слышал никогда. О Мерлин, что происходит???

Когда Снейп подходит ко мне, осторожно снимает очки и бережно касается моих губ, в моем сознании происходит короткое замыкание, и я в ужасе шарахаюсь от него куда-то в сторону. На пол падают какие-то склянки, кажется, я разгромлю здесь все, что можно, но я просто в панике.

— В чем дело, Поттер? — равнодушно интересуется профессор. — Разве вы не за этим ко мне пришли? Право же, Грейнджер и то была сообразительнее.

Гермиона???

Успеваю ощутить укол досады и ... ревности? Но — кого к кому?.. Да, это Гермиона вытащила тогда полумертвого Снейпа из Визжащей хижины, об этом, кажется только слепоглухонемой не в курсе, и она действительно брала у него какие-то дополнительные занятия по зельеварению... Зачем ей это зельеварение — я тогда даже и не догадался спросить...

— Не... не совсем... — выговариваю я, собираясь с духом. — Я пришел к вам за теоретической частью...

Снейп фыркает и ... улыбается??? Кажется, я окончательно сошел с ума, и все это мне чудится.

— Теория без практики бесполезна, Поттер, — протягивает профессор. — Вам ли этого не знать?..

Я молчу, постепенно осознавая, что происходит, и внезапно мне безумно хочется верить в то, что все это правда! Я поднимаю глаза на Снейпа. Знаю, профессор. Наконец-то за долгие годы я все понимаю. И здесь я вовсе не потому, что вас считают мастером и этого дела тоже, а потому, что больше я никому не могу доверять настолько, как вам, потому, что я в принципе мог придти только к вам. И потому что теперь у меня нет ни малейшего сомнения в том, что я люблю вас. И уже давно...

Кажется, последнее я говорю вслух, потому что Снейп улыбается и с каким-то мрачным отчаянием целует меня, одновременно затаскивая в какую-то лабораторию. И мне уже наплевать, что будет завтра, и зачем. Другого такого мгновения может больше и не быть, но разве же его одного мало на всю жизнь человеческую?..


End file.
